Case Closed: Detective Jimmy Kudo
by fffan231
Summary: My smile began to soften, and my thoughts began wandering away from what I saw in the mirror. The familiar sensation of affection filled my chest as I thought of her. Now that I was me, I could finally return to Rachel. Finally, I could tell her I loved her. The cases and mysteries continue with the return of Detective Jimmy Kudo.


The color of the liquid in my hand was strange. It looked like lemonade, except the yellow was much brighter. I held the glass beneath my nose and inhaled shortly. It was odorless.

I lifted my eyes to look at the man standing in front of me. "Are you sure about this, Doc?" I asked. My voice echoed faintly in the empty foyer we stood in.

"One thousand percent," he answered. The wide grin underneath his bushy mustache was confident and reassuring. He folded his hands behind his back and continued with unwavering certainty, his face beaming with pride. "It vas a good thing the poison vas still in its experimental stage. This made it very easy to break it down and create a permanent and guaranteed antidote." He looked down at me. "Zis will change you back with no side effects and no possibility of reverting back."

I looked down at the glass again. When Doctor Agasa spoke with such a confident air, there was no mistaking his words; if he said it was guaranteed, it was guaranteed.

I couldn't believe this was finally happening; my Dad's inquiries about the Black Organization had finally paid off. Every last one of them had been arrested on charges of smuggling and murder. The poison they gave me was found among their large supply of narcotics, weapons and poisons. My Dad sent a sample to Doctor Agasa, who immediately began working on the antidote. The wait was interminable, but a week later, which had been this morning, he finally called me and announced it was ready.

With the Black Organization out of business, I was no longer in any danger, leaving me free to tell my true identity. As soon as this fact had become possible, the temptation to tell Rachel was high, but I couldn't help feeling that telling her everything as Jimmy would be better. I knew how difficult all this had been for her and wanted to explain everything to her as myself.

And the day I could finally return hadn't come a moment too soon, as my absence was beginning to take a higher toll on her than I anticipated. That fact was most evident this morning after I'd received the Doc's call.

I'd left my room and was walking past Rachel's bedroom door when I heard something. I stopped and looked at the closed door, listening intently. After a few seconds, I heard what sounded like a sniff. It could have been nothing, or the sound may have been something different than I thought it was, but I decided to make sure she was alright. I stepped quietly over to the door and turned the doorknob slowly, opening it just enough to peek inside, glad that I was able to do so without being noticed. I felt a bit guilty spying on her like this, but if she was still asleep or if I'd been mistaken about the sound I'd heard, knocking on her door would disturb her for no reason. Plus I knew Rachel; if something was bothering her and I asked her if she was alright, she would put on a smile that would fool everyone except me and say she was just fine.

Upon peeking through the sliver of an opening, I saw that she was awake, though still dressed in her pajamas. She sat cross legged on her bed, looking down at something she held in her hands. I recognized the silver frame; it was the picture of her and me that had been taken at Tropical Land the day I disappeared.

But what caught my immediate attention, what drove a knife of guilt through my heart, was the steady flow of tears streaming down her face.

A lump formed in my throat. My first instinct was to walk into her room and tell her everything, but I stopped myself as I remembered what else the Doc told me on the phone moments before. The best thing for me to do before I returned as myself would be to spend the day severing the ties I'd made as Conan. The idea of waiting any longer to return to my real life made me protest, but the Doc was right; making a quick, clean break would be better than a quick and messy one. Everyone had been searching for Jimmy; I didn't want anyone searching for Conan. The only way to do that was to say my goodbyes.

And I still felt it would be best for Rachel to hear everything from me.

I had to spend the day saying goodbye to my friends, telling everyone I was moving back in with my parents. To make sure no one insisted on calling or visiting, I said we were moving to another country. Because I'd said this was my last day here and I was leaving by bus this evening, I ended up stuck playing with my elementary school friends for most of the day. I was glad it was the middle of summer so I didn't have to worry about making up a quick excuse to leave school. As I anticipated, Rachel had mixed feelings about my leaving. She couldn't be happier that I was returning to my family, but she admitted how sad it was to see me go because she'd grown so attached to me. I hated putting her through all of this so quickly, but I knew seeing me return as myself would make up for everything.

Once evening finally came and I'd said my goodbyes to my friends, I returned to Rachel's for the special dinner she insisted on making. Though the evening was pleasant, filled with laughter and reminiscing about the things we'd done during my stay here, I was impatient to finish this day and return to my real life.

Once the time finally came, Rachel, Richard and I grabbed my two bags of belongings and walked to the bus stop. I'd claimed that I was taking the bus to the next town over where I would meet my parents and get on a plane with them. We waited for only a few seconds before the bus pulled up and opened its door.

Rachel bent down to my level, placing her hands on my shoulders and looking into my face. At this point, her eyes began shining with tears, her smile sweet and affectionate. She told me how much she loved having me there and that she would never forget me. She then wrapped her arms all around me, hugging me tightly as she said she would miss me. I didn't like putting her through this, but knowing that I would soon see her as myself made it easier to endure.

Once Rachel stood up, wiping the tears from her eyes, Richard finally felt inclined to speak. He looked at me with no apparent emotion visible and told me to stay out of trouble. I wasn't bothered by his lack of interest; he was the only one that wasn't sorry to see me go.

I got on the bus and, as it pulled away, I waved, smiling happily. Rachel waved back, a big smile on her face as she brushed a tear away. I watched her until she was out of sight, then sat and waited patiently for the bus to make its first stop.

By the time I'd gotten off the bus, it began sinking in that this was all really happening. I got into a cab and gave the driver my home address as my destination. Every minute that went by during the ride home increased my excitement; within the next hour, this would all be over and I could return to my real life.

My anticipation was high when the cab pulled up in front of my house. It was dark by now, the bright moon and stars lighting up the clear night. Once the cab left, I let myself in through the gate and went inside my house to meet the Doc as planned. He was standing inside by the front door, smiling as I entered.

After dropping my bags, he handed me the antidote I now held in my hands.

My anticipation and excitement was at its peak. After I drank this, I could finally return. I looked up at the Doc, his face beaming. I knew I would never be able to thank him enough.

I smiled. "Thanks Doc."

"No problem," he assured me. His face became serene and he looked down at me, becoming a bit more serious. "Vould you like me to stay vith you vhile you take it? Based on the information you gave me about the transformation process, it vill most likely be painful."

"Nah," I said. I was grateful for his concern, but I preferred to be by myself as I changed back. I didn't want him to worry, so I added, "I'll call you afterward and let you know it worked though."

He grinned and nodded. "That sounds good." He then began making his way to the front door. He turned to me as he opened it, waving as he said, "Good luck, Jimmy." He grinned widely and left, shutting the door behind him.

I stood there for a moment in the now silent foyer. Simply returning to my own home made me feel at ease, and I remained where I was as the comforting feeling settled me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, smiling as I released it through my lips. After spending eight months in this body, I wasn't about to wait another minute to bring it to an end.

I swung one of my bags over my shoulder and grabbed the other with my left hand, my right hand still holding the antidote. I carried them to the stairs and began my ascent to the second floor. Though I'd been this small long enough to be accustomed to it, I noted how much taller these stairs felt compared to the last time I'd used them. Upon reaching the top, I went straight to the first door in front of me, my bedroom door. I set the bag down long enough to open it, then picked it back up and went inside.

I left the bags by the open door and took a quick look around. Everything looked the same, except my short stature made it all seem a bit bigger. I walked over to my bed which sat against the wall opposite the door. Once there, I set the glass on the wooden nightstand. The bright light of the moon and stars shone through the window, dimly but comfortably lighting the room, giving me no desire to turn on any lights.

There was a high sense of euphoria tickling the inside of my chest as I removed my glasses and set them on the table by the antidote. Once I regained my real body, I would no longer need the clothes I wore, but decided to remove them anyway. The last time I'd transformed, though temporarily, the growth of my body had destroyed the clothes I was wearing. Unsurprising, as I'd grown over three feet in a matter of seconds. Being that it had happened in the house of the diplomat during his murder investigation didn't give me much room for preparation. I remembered fearing that Rachel would discover my identity if she'd seen what happened, so I had to hide what was left of my clothes in the closet of the room I was in, where I also found the blue suit and shirt I wore that day. Though I no longer needed to hide who I was, I saw no reason to ruin another set of clothes.

After removing every article I wore from my shirt to my undergarments, I folded them and placed them on the floor by my bed, setting my red bowtie and wristwatch atop the pile. I then climbed onto my bed, sitting on top of the sheets, then reached over to the table and picked up the antidote.

As I stared into the glass, I remembered my original plan to let Rachel be here when I took the antidote. Letting her see me change back would prove to her that Conan and Jimmy were the same person. But I decided not to go through with it; not only did I not wish her to see me in so much pain during the change, but I also knew she wouldn't hesitate to believe me when I told her I had been Conan the whole time. Her suspicions had been high for some time now, so I had no doubts she would believe me without question once I told her the truth.

I took a deep breath and sighed heavily; it relaxed me and relieved the tension in my body. I felt as if I'd just returned from a long, exhausting trip and was glad it was finally over. I was ready for things to be back to the way they should be.

I braced myself, then lifted the glass to my lips and drank it without stopping until it was empty. I lowered the glass and closed my eyes, shivering slightly. It tasted sour.

After setting the empty cup onto the table, I lay back against my pillow, crossing my hands over my waist as I waited for the change to begin. I began fiddling with my thumbs, my feet moving back and forth as I grew excited. In a matter of minutes I would have my life back. I couldn't wait to be myself and finally be with Rachel without needing to hide anything from her.

A warmth filled my chest as I thought of her. It calmed me, making my body relax and stop my excited fidgeting. I'd become accustomed to this warm feeling of affection as it came upon me whenever I thought of her. Of everything I looked forward to, of everything I missed and was ready to return to, it was Rachel that stood above it all. I'd waited for my return as Jimmy to tell her how I felt about her.

And now, finally, I could.

My thoughts were interrupted as a heavy pain thudded inside my head. I inhaled sharply, placing my hand on my head as my eyes closed tightly. A loud pulsing sound flooded my ears, and I began to pant. The heavy thud pounded again, this time much more fiercely. Through the pain, I realized that the antidote was finally working.

The pulsing in my ears grew louder as the change began affecting my body. My heartbeat grew fast and felt as if it were expanding, like a balloon being filled up with too much air too fast. Within seconds, the same sensation began filling my lungs. My panting slowed then stopped as the expansion of my chest made it difficult to breathe. A strange feeling quickly trailed through my arms and legs; they felt rigid, pulsing heavily in the same rhythm as my heartbeat. The symptoms intensified with every second. It continued for one long minute before a sudden shock swept through my entire body. I screamed.

And just like that, the pain stopped.

I felt dazed. Everything had happened so quickly. The initial shock began wearing off, and I gradually became aware of what had happened to me. I felt as if I'd been sleeping and was just beginning to wake, my vision still dark behind my closed eyes. My head felt heavy, a faint pulsing still beating around inside of it. My body felt strained and sore, like I'd just exercised too much. I felt my chest moving up and down quickly, and my ears picked up the sound of my own sharp panting. Though I didn't feel warm, my body was covered in a sheen of sweat. I lay still for a few moments, trying to catch my breath. Gradually, my lungs steadied and my breathing calmed, coming in small, steady breaths. It was then that I began opening my eyes.

I opened them slowly, seeing only a sliver of light at first. I blinked and opened them a bit further, this time seeing a blurred image of my bedroom ceiling above me. I continued to blink experimentally, each time reducing the blur until everything was clear.

I began to sit up, doing so slowly. I groaned quietly as my sore body protested to the movement. I held my head with my hand as it began to spin dizzily. It cleared after only a few moments, and I lowered my hand, training my eyes forward to look at myself.

A flicker of excitement rose in my chest and entered my throat.

My legs were unmistakably longer.

My lips quickly turned upward in an opened mouthed grin. I lifted one of my hands to my face and peered at it; my fingers were long and thin. An involuntary chuckle escaped my lips, a sound that only intensified my growing excitement; the laugh came from my own, matured voice.

By now, my elation was almost without compare. The only thing that could give me the assurance I needed would be to look in the mirror. Though I was still sore, the euphoric feeling I was experiencing gave me just enough strength to move. I swung my legs over the bed, easing myself forward with my hands. I slowly rose to my feet, quietly wincing as the soreness in my body ached with every movement. I made sure my balance was steady, then carefully turned and stepped toward the mirror, which hung above my dresser by my bedroom door. Once I reached it, I steadied myself by placing my hands atop the dresser and leaned forward, looking into the mirror hopefully.

I grinned widely at what I saw; the reflection of my eighteen year old self, the real me, smiled back at me.

I couldn't stop grinning. Every part of me had returned to normal; I was tall enough to see over the dresser, my voice was deep and matured. Everything was as it had been before all of this happened. I basked in the simple joy of knowing I was me again; never to return to the unwanted life I'd been leading. I could forever be me.

My smile began to soften, and my thoughts began wandering away from what I saw in the mirror. The familiar sensation of affection filled my chest as I thought of her. Now that I was me, I could finally return to Rachel.

Finally, I could tell her I loved her.

The joy of seeing myself return quickly faded, overtaken by my desire and desperation to see Rachel again. All this time I'd waited to be with her, all this time she'd been waiting for my return, I just couldn't let it wait another day. I needed to see her, ease her worry about my well-being. I had to see her right now.

Even with the late hour, I had to see her. I began by opening my dresser and digging out undergarments and a pair of socks, which I promptly put on. Bending down to put on the socks caused some aches, but I was relieved to find that most of the pain had lessened into more of a dull, bearable ache. I went to my closet and picked out a blue jacket with matching pants and a white, button up shirt, one of my more favored outfits. I dressed quickly, leaving the shirt tails hanging out and the top button open. I took a quick look in the mirror to make sure everything was straight before I returned to my bed, lowering myself to sit on the edge of the mattress next to the end table.

I peered at the digital clock atop the table, finding that the time was ten thirty two PM. Though I wished to go to Rachel, I knew that my body was not yet in the condition to walk to her apartment, even with the walk being only two city blocks away. Even if I decided to take a taxi, I didn't think it would be wise to visit her at her home right now. I could see Richard becoming irritated by my return and my choice to visit at such a late hour. I also wanted to tell Rachel everything in a private setting, which we would never get with her father watching us. I decided the best thing would be to call her and tell her I was home, inviting her to come here. If I called her cellphone, Richard would probably be unaware of the call and not make a fuss if Rachel wanted to leave the apartment. Considering the time of night it was now, I wouldn't be surprised if Richard was already asleep, but I didn't want to chance him hearing my call.

My cellphone lay atop the end table where I'd put it when I'd come home. I picked it up and was about to dial Rachel's number when I remembered that I told Doctor Agasa I would call him and let him know everything was ok. Though I was excited to see Rachel, I decided a quick call to the Doc was in order first.

Once I dialed his number, he answered after two rings. "Hello?" His voice sounded on the other line.

"It worked, Doc," I said. I felt a high rise in my chest; the words came out in my own voice.

"Vonderful!" The Doc couldn't be happier, which was evidenced by his joyful tone of voice. We exchanged a few short words before he mentioned that he would call my parents for me and let them know. I thanked him, and I hung up the short call.

I didn't hesitate to dial Rachel's number. I placed the speaker up to my ear and listened as it rang. After the third ring, her soft voice answered.

"Hello?"

I smiled upon hearing her voice. My heart began to thump quickly as I anticipated her reaction to my news. "Hi Rachel, it's me." It felt wonderful to talk to her in my own voice.

"Jimmy," she said, a touch of excitement slightly raising the volume of her tone.

I wasn't going to beat around the bush. We'd both been waiting long enough.

"I'm home, Rachel." I smiled as I spoke the words I'd been wanting to say for so long. When she said nothing in the short moments that followed, I added, "I'm home to stay."

This time, she reacted; she inhaled sharply, as if she were gasping with surprise. She suddenly became desperate, her tone loud and shaking. "Stay right there, I'm coming over right now, ok?"

"Ok." My grin widened, and the warmth in my chest began expanding affectionately. "I'll see you in a few minutes. Bye."

"Bye." She said it very quickly, hanging up immediately after.

After hanging up the phone, I carefully stood up, barely bothered by the aches anymore. I felt a bit tired, but my mind was fully focused on Rachel. I couldn't wait to show her I was here and promise never to leave her again. I couldn't wait to hold her and tell her how much I needed her, and how much I loved her.

I planned to meet her at the door, so I left my room and began walking down the stairs. A few aches jostled my legs slightly, but I managed without difficulty. Regaining my long legs made the descent that much easier.

Once at the bottom floor, I walked to the front door. I turned the knob and opened it a crack, just enough to see the walkway and the front gate. I watched and waited to see Rachel, planning to open the door once she came through the gate.

And I only had to wait two short minutes before she appeared.

I smiled, and my heart began to beat faster. I watched her unlatch and open the gate. She then began running down the walkway toward the front door. I pulled it open all the way and stood in the doorway in plain view. She looked up, and her eyes widened as she gasped sharply. She stopped right before the steps, just five feet away from where I stood.

I released the door and lifted my arms at my sides, welcoming her to run into them.

"I missed you, Rachel."

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

This chapter is the only one that will be written in first person. The rest of the story will be written in third person.

Story Timeline

This story takes place after the first one hundred and thirty episodes and first movie of the anime. Jimmy has been missing since October of the previous year and is now returning eight months later, in July of the following year. He is now eighteen, as his birthday took place during the first movie.

Thank you.


End file.
